transformers_universalfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobots
The main protagonists who seek to protect the universe from their counterparts the''' Decepticons and from other evils that the universe might have to offer. Optimus Prime the leader, Bumblebee a brave scout and spy, Ironhide a tough as nails security and weapons specialist, Ratchet grumpy officer of medical affairs, Jazz first lieutenant, Prowl the military strategist, Mirage a semi-pacifistic spy, Sideswipe a reckless warrior Sunstreaker’s brother, Sunstreaker narcissistic a slightly arrogant warrior and Sideswipe’s brother, Blaster a music loving communications, Rewind archivist, Eject electronic surveillance, Ramhorn warrior, Steeljaw tracker, Hound scout, Wheeljack the mechanical engineer, something of a crackpot inventor and a good half of his creations blow up in his face, Bluestreak gunner, Jetfire a former Decepticon, scientist and air guardian/warrior, Perceptor scientist, Windcharger impulsive warrior, Brawn the demolitions bot who loves a challenge and strong for his size, Gears a grumbling reconnaissance bot, Huffer a pessimistic but effective construction engineer, Cliffjumper an eager warrior, lieutenant, and friend of Bumblebee, Hot Shot enthusiastic, Landmine, Trailbreaker defensive strategist, Mudflap, Skids, Dinobots: a subgroup Grimlock Dinobot commander, Slug Dinobot tactician and flamethrower, Swoop the caring Dinobot bombardier, Sludge demolitions, Snarl desert warrior, Slash female hunter. Crosshairs sniper, Aerialbots: gestalt special team. Silverbolt acrophobic Aerialbot leader, G1 Air Raid impulsive warrior, G1 Skydive the fastest, a military history aficionado, and air warfare specialist, G1 Slingshot insecure, brave, ground troop support, Alpha Bravo, Firefly daydreamer and reconnaissance. Warpath warrior and elite guard member, G1 Powerglide warrior, Evac, Crosscut, Inferno search and rescue, Jolt, Longarm, G1 Beachcomber geologist, G1 Hoist maintenance bot, Smokescreen theoretician, Pipes warrior, G1 Seaspray naval defense, G1 Grapple architect, Volcanicus, G1 Omega Supreme base defense, G1 Superion the air warrior. G1 Red Alert paranoid security director, G1 Sky Lynx a talkative lieutenant commander, Breakaway, Ultra Magnus a by the book commander elite guard and member of the wreckers, Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime cavalier, G1 Kup warrior and elite guard member, G1 Tracks an egocentric warrior, The Wreckers: Bulkhead leader, Roadbuster, Topspin soldier, Blastwave weapons, Ironfist, Impactor second-in-command, Leadfoot soldier, Sandstorm reconnaissance, Twintwist. Springer, aerial defense, Drift a former Decepticon, samurai, and technician, Broadside air & sea assault, Ricochet, G1 Defensor super warrior, Jackpot, Side Burn, Stratosphere, Sedan, X-Gunner (turned Decepticon), Camrow cyber ninja, Throttlebots: Chase aka Roadburn, Searchlight, Wideload, Freeway, Rollbar. Catilla, Headmasters: Fortress Maximus, Cerebros, Cogman, Brainstorm, Hosehead, Chromedome, Nightbeat, Muzzle, Cambo, Highbrow, Duros, Hardhead, Recoil, Gort, Emissary. Pretenders: Metalhawk, leader and elite guard member, Lander, Diver, Phoenix. Targetmasters: Stylor, Scoop, Sureshot, Quickslinger, Pointblank, Arcana, Peacemaker, Spoilsport, Haywire. Stripes tiger cassette and Ravage’s rival, Fastlane, Cloudraker, Mainframe, Cosmos communications and reconnaissance, Outback gunner, Rockslide, Reverb, Checkpoint, R-Blade, Wing Saber, Star Saber, Padlock, Sunder, Protectobots: Hot Spot Protectobot leader, First Aid pacifistic doctor, Groove scout, Rook, Blades air support, Streetwise interceptor. Armorhide, Fixit, Six Knight, Triage, Leobreaker, Doubletake (former Decepticon), Stakeout, Tricerashot, Thunderclash, Road Rocket, Scorch, Backstop, Blurr data courier, Multiforce: Wing and Waver, Mach and Tackle, Dash and Tacker. Wingwaver, Dashtacker, Machtackle, Camshaft, Slammer, Six-Gun, Scamper, Metroplex, Elita One Optimus Prime’s lover and recon specialist, Windblade stubborn air fighter and city speaker from Caminus, Arcee protective, a talented gunner and a fierce warrior, Victorion, Greenlight, Rosanna, Strongarm elite guard member and Longarm’s sister, Firestar rescue specialist and Inferno’s close friend. Override, Lancer, Lifeline, Catapult, Minerva, Chromia Ironhide‘s lover and Windblade’s best friend/bodyguard, Moonracer Powerglide’s love interest, Flareup, Velocity, Maxima, Delta Seeker, Flashpoint, Torchbearers/Rust Renegades: Pyra Manga commander, MediaWiki:Badtitletext, Skyburst, Stormclash, Jumpstream, Dust Up. Nautica, Cameo, Glowstorm (former Decepticon), Knockout humbled former Decepticon medic, Kick-off/Kick-over, [[Optimus Maximus|Optimus 'Maximus]], ''Gusto Kix, Whirl (former Wrecker), Stormshot, Sparkplug, Computron super warrior, Bumper, Spintail, Halftrack, Punch, Autotroopers, Sentius Magnus, Devcon (former Wrecker), Safeguard, Technobots: Scattershot Technobot leader, Lightspeed data processor, Strafe aerial gunner, Nosecone assault vehicle, Afterburner warrior. Wedge, Aerobolt, Tailpipe. Category:Factions Category:Transformers Category:Heroes